A Weakening of the Heart
by SG-LAB
Summary: Athos finds Aramis suffering from a fever. How will this illness affect the First Minister?
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This fic is from a reference in my fic 5xs Athos Ignored a Stray Cat and 1x He Didn't. It doesn't necessarily need to be read to understand this fic

A Weakening of the Heart

Chapter 1

Athos had been summoned by the queen. The message he received had been somewhat vague. She was worried about the first minister. He apparently had not been sleeping well for the past week and was working himself far too hard.

Athos knocked on Aramis' office door. A brusque 'come in' was his answer. Walking inside, Athos was taken by surprise. More like shocked really.

"Aramis, my God!"

Aramis looked up from the papers he was reading. Actually he was trying to read them, but kept losing his place and had to start again several times.

He felt hot and sweaty. He had removed his coat and was down to his shirt.

Aramis blinked several times at Athos trying to focus. He closed his eyes feeling dizzy.

"That is enough, Aramis," Athos took the papers from his friend's hand putting them aside.

"No, I must finish," Aramis struggled to grab the paper Athos had just taken.

"You need rest," Athos said.

Aramis attempted to pull away as Athos pulled him off his chair. It was a frustrating struggle for Athos, but he managed to get his friend standing. He wrapped Aramis' arm around his shoulders and hauled him across the room.

On their way to Aramis' rooms Athos found the Minister's secretary and ordered him to find a physician.

Athos took the simplest route to Aramis' rooms trying to avoid as many people as possible. He feared Aramis might be contagious and he couldn't risk it getting to the queen regent or their young king.

Athos wondered what had happened in the last week that had brought Aramis to this state. He hadn't seen his friend in those days.

They finally made it to Aramis' rooms. Athos laid him down on his bed. He removed his friend's boots and breeches leaving him in his shirt and braies. He tucked him in only laying the thinnest of blankets down over him.

Now it was a matter of waiting for a doctor. As he waited he realized the position he had put himself in. He would likely have to stay until the doctor could be certain whatever ailed Aramis was not contagious. He needed to get a message to Sylvie.

Sylvie was about four months with child. It was to be their second with Raoul, now three, their first.

He looked around the room and found on Aramis' desk a quill and ink with some papers unused. He quickly wrote out two notes. The first was to Constance asking her to see Sylvie and explain the situation. The second was to d'Artagnan, the captain of the Musketeers to inform him of the situation.

He went to the door looking out into the hall and called to a guard. "Have these delivered to Captain d'Artagnan and his wife at the garrison."

Once he was certain his orders would be carried out, he closed the door.

He looked over at his friend. Aramis was agitated, barely coherent.

A knock came to the door. He walked briskly across the room and was met with surprise. "Your majesty," he quickly bowed before placing his hand against the door frame blocking the queen from entering. "Forgive me, your majesty, but it would not be wise to enter. The minister is very ill and may be contagious, I cannot in good conscience allow you entrance."

The queen stopped her forward momentum and looked at Athos intently. She was examining him looking for the truth in his words. "Very well, Athos. You have always been a trusted ally. And I know you have always had Aramis' best interest at heart as well as Ours," he felt as if there was some deeper message to her words, but at the moment he couldn't think of what that could be and really did not care as long as she agreed.

"Just please send a message if there is any change," she said.

The vulnerability and fear in her eyes startled him, but he managed to hide it well. He also understood it. Not only for his own fear and worry for his brother, but the love she held so clearly for Aramis he understood too well. He had just never been witness to her feelings for Aramis so clearly.

It was only a few more minutes after the queen left that a doctor arrived. The doctor, Pascal, was a short man of about fifty. He was the king's own physician.

Athos combed a hand through his hair waiting for the doctor to speak since he had begun his examination of Aramis.

His thoughts turned to Porthos. The General was away on the queen's business. He had been returned home for a few months from the war. He wasn't expected back for a few more days.

Athos blew out a deep breath. It was no longer just the four of them. They all had responsibilities greater than before; not only to crown and country, but to wives and children. It was a difficult balancing act, but the bond between the four of them had never wavered and never would.

"Influenza," the doctor's voice nearly startled Athos.

Influenza? How did he catch that? "Doctor, will he survive?" Athos asked. It took all of his strength to ask the question. He could not countenance the possibility of losing Aramis.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Constance watched from the balcony as d'Artagnan trained one of the new cadets. While aggression was necessary in the training, it was obvious d'Artagnan was pushing a little too much.

It had been two days since they received the messages from Athos informing them first that Aramis was sick with a fever. It had been an hour later when d'Artagnan had received another message informing him that it was influenza.

Constance had been gone to see Sylvie when the second message had arrived. She later left when Elodie and Marie Cessette arrived and agreed to stay with Sylvie and Raoul.

Watching her husband for another few minutes Constance decided to go down to the yard. She walked towards Brujon first. "Brujon, would you mind taking over the training for a little while? I need to speak to the captain."

The young man looked at her and nodded seeming to understand. Brujon walked over to the captain interrupting his sparring. They spoke for a moment and d'Artagnan looked up at Constance. Their eyes met and after a moment he nodded his head.

When d'Artagnan began walking toward the stairs Constance followed him. They entered his office and Constance closed the door.

"I know," d'Artagnan said. "I was pushing too hard."

"My love, I know you're worried," Constance went over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's just frustrating," he said leaning his forehead against hers. "I should be there."

"You know Aramis would hate exposing you to this illness. It's difficult enough that Athos was exposed. I know it's difficult, but you have a responsibility to these boys," she said pointing towards the door where the young cadets were out training.

"Why don't I go and see how he is doing?" Constance said.

"No," d'Artagnan's voice was final.

"D'Artagnan," Constance said.

A knock at the door interrupted them and swung open before d'Artagnan had a chance to ask who it was. Porthos stood in the doorway looking tired and irritated.

"Porthos," d'Artagnan began to approach his friend.

"Do you know why neither the queen or First Minister are seeing anyone?" Porthos asked.

"Come, sit, we'll explain everything," d'Artagnan said guiding Porthos to a chair.

TM

Athos sat on the couch a few feet from Aramis' bed. He had his boots and doublet off. The doctor had brought in a nurse to help with Aramis' care.

Aramis was still delirious with fever. His skin was so pale

Once Athos had gotten his wits about him after the doctor's diagnoses he insisted that a doctor see to the queen and king. The doctor had then assured him he had already sent a doctor to see to them.

A knock at the door startled Athos. Before he could act however, the door opened and in walked Porthos and Constance.

Athos scowled. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" All sense of decorum had left him about a day ago.

"How is he?" Porthos shoved his way over next to the bed pushing the doctor and nurse out of the way.

"Really," the doctor straightened scowling at Porthos.

"Doctor, please," Athos said.

Porthos sat down heavily on the side of the bed. He reached out resting a hand on Aramis' forehead.

Aramis began coughing. It was a painful sight.

"Prop him up," Constance said. She walked over to the bed piling pillows behind Aramis while Porthos held him up. "Do you have fresh water?"

The doctor and nurse hesitated for only a moment before the nurse went to retrieve fresh water.

"I can't imagine d'Artagnan or Elodie are pleased you both have come here?" Athos said a few minutes later as Constance wiped Aramis' face with a cool cloth.

"No," Constance agreed. "But they understand. Sylvie also understands why you are here. D'Artagnan wanted to be here, but…"

"He has a responsibility to the Musketeers," Athos said.

Part of Athos would always be a Musketeer, but he could not be the kind of Captain they needed. He would however always be there for his brothers if they needed him.

Aramis' coughing was calming and his breathing was coming a little easier. They tried to get him to drink some water, but more spilled on him than got in him.

"How are you?" Constance had walked over to the couch where Athos sat back down.

"Exhausted," he said. "How is Sylvie?"

"Worried, but she is strong as you know," she said. "And she understands. Are you feeling any symptoms of the illness?"

Athos shook his head. "I seem to have avoided it somehow."

Porthos eventually joined them on the couch while the doctor and nurse checked their patient.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He opened his eyes, but found his vision fuzzy. Aramis blinked a few times trying to focus. Eventually his eyes cleared a little. It was rather dim in his room. He wasn't sure if it was early morning or evening.

He took a deep breath quickly regretting it. His chest felt tight as he coughed suddenly unable to control it.

"Aramis," Athos' voice came from somewhere in the room. "Drink this," a cup of water was presented to him.

He drank slowly eventually able to control the cough. "What happened?" His voice was weak sounding strange to him.

"You've been very sick for the last week," Athos said.

"Anyone else?" Aramis asked.

"No, just you. I don't know how it kept from spreading though. I think you may have caught it when you travelled to Blois a few weeks ago," Athos said.

Aramis nodded. He remembered the nobleman he had visited on the king's business was not looking well.

"Mis!" Porthos startled awake from the couch where he had been sleeping.

"His fever's gone down," Athos said to Porthos.

Aramis groaned. "I need the chamber pot."

Porthos moved quickly helping Aramis to stand. The three friends had seen each other through many difficult and embarrassing moments that holding one up so they would not fall on their face while relieving themselves was not big deal.

It became clear to Aramis that it was morning as the sun began to shine more light through the windows. He was fastening his braies when his bedroom door swung open. Startled, he stepped back falling into Porthos' arms.

"Constance!"

Porthos' rumbling laughter gained him an irritated scowl from Aramis as he fell back into bed pulling a blanket over him.

"You're up." Constance didn't seem to notice the state of dress Aramis was in or his apparent embarrassment. She was just happy to see him up if only briefly.

Aramis leaned forward as another coughing fit took over. Suddenly he fell over to one side of the bed managing to make it over enough before throwing up on the floor.

Eventually they had him cleaned up as well as the floor. Aramis lay back against his pillows sweating from exertion.

A short time later the doctor and his nurse arrived. The hall in which Aramis' room sat was given to them to use. There were other rooms they could take to sleep in. The doctor, his nurse and Constance took advantage of those rooms. Plus a few servants were assigned to all of them to bring them food and whatever else they needed.

"You are much improved, Minister," the doctor said. "But you still have a long ways to go."

"What about the queen and king?" Aramis asked suddenly worrying he had infected his lover and their son.

"They are being seen to by another doctor; a colleague of mine," Dr. Pascal said. "They have not shown any signs of influenza."

Aramis' head fell back against his pillow. He crossed himself saying a silent prayer of thanks.

His eyes flew open and he looked at his friends. "What of the rest of you?"

"We're fine, Mis," Porthos said as he sat down on the edge of the bed wrapping his hand gently around Aramis' wrist. "You just take it easy, now. Yeah?"

Something in Porthos' eyes startled Aramis. He turned his head looking at Athos and then finally at Constance having forgotten his previous embarrassment. There was something almost haunted in their eyes.

Turning back to look at Porthos, Aramis decided he was not ready to explore whatever those looks meant. He nodded his head agreeing.

The doctor suggested Aramis have some broth when he was ready. He then reminded Aramis to continue to drink plenty of water.

For the rest of the day his friends continued to watch over him. Every once in a while Aramis would catch that haunted look from his friends.

Porthos did his bed to keep Aramis entertained teasing him about his embarrassment when Constance had first walked in that day.

Constance managed to keep busy coming in and out of the room throughout the day.

Athos sat next to Porthos watching over their friend who slept on and off the rest of the day. During many of his waking moments did he wonder what he had missed in the last week.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had been quarantined together for a week and a half. In that time they wrote and had been written messages from their spouses.

Aramis was getting better a little every day after the fever broke. And he was getting restless. Of course when Aramis got restless, he got foolish. One afternoon he was tired of lying in bed. He was tired of needing so much help. But he was still very weak.

When no one was looking, Aramis moved over to the side of the bed placing his feet on the floor. Pushing off the bed he made it to standing and then his knees started shaking.

"What the bloody hell do ya think you're doing?" Porthos' voice startled Aramis. He lost all balance and fell back across the bed.

Porthos huffed shaking his head. Without a word he lifted Aramis' legs up onto the bed.

"Porthos, I'm sick of being in this bed," Aramis said.

"Give it another day, Mis," Porthos said.

"It's always another day," Aramis said.

The bedroom door came open and the doctor entered in the middle of the argument.

"Gentlemen, if the Minister is up to it, he ought to take a brief walk. Assisted of course and not very far. Across the room and into his sitting room should do. He can sit on the couch for a bit."

"Thank you, Doctor," Aramis said looking smug.

"Doctor, how much longer do you believe the Minister will be contagious?" Athos asked from the couch.

"As it happens," the doctor said. "I came to tell all of you it should be safe to leave."

"We have young children and my wife is with child," Athos said.

"They should be safe, Monsieur," the doctor said.

The doctor took another look at Aramis before he said he would be back later in the evening.

"Where are my breeches?" Aramis asked as soon as the doctor was gone.

"All right," Porthos said after exchanging a look and a nod with Athos.

He got in his breeches with minimal help from Porthos. His friend helped him up on his feet and wrapped an arm around Aramis' shoulders as they slowly walked through the room until they made it to the couch.

"No getting up without help," Porthos said.

Aramis nodded feeling very worn out. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"You should go home to your wives and children. And Constance should go home to her husband," Aramis said once he had his breathing under control.

Constance walked in looking at each of the men in the sitting room. She was surprised to see Aramis out of bed, but she ignored that for another question. The three men seemed to be at a stand-off.

"Boys, is there a problem?" She asked.

"Constance, the doctor has said it is safe for all three of you to leave quarantine," Aramis said.

Constance nodded beginning to understand. She stepped further into the room. "Aramis is right," she said continuing on as Athos and Porthos began to protest. "You both have wives and children to see. I will return to the garrison and bring d'Artagnan back here. Brujon should be able to handle things at the garrison for a couple of hours and d'Artagnan really needs to see you," she said looking at Aramis.

Athos and Porthos looked at each other again. They were getting very good at communicating with each other without saying a word to Aramis' consternation.

"Very well," Athos said. "But we will return tomorrow."

"And no getting off this couch until someone is back to help you," Porthos said.

Aramis raised a hand as if he could stop Porthos from harassing him more.

Porthos and Athos retrieved their doublets and boots. Athos walked over to Aramis. Leaning down he rested a hand against the back of his neck and pressed his forehead to Aramis' briefly.

Porthos came around sitting next to Aramis pulling him into a bear hug.

Finally he let go and he and Athos reluctantly left.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aramis' eyes snapped open. He thought he heard something. Looking around he realized he was on his couch and he must have fallen asleep.

His eyes landed on the cause of the noise. "Majesty," he said out of habit. He sat up too quickly and fell back into the cushions.

"Aramis," Anne reached out as if to help him, but unsure what to do.

"My apologies, I'm still rather weak," he said.

Anne stood up moving to sit next to Aramis on the couch. "You know you needn't stand on ceremony with me," she said. "Did you have a nice visit with d'Artagnan?"

"I did," he said.

"He was getting quite frustrated when he was unable to see you," she said. "He came to the palace a few times while you were in quarantine to see if there was any news."

Aramis leaned back into the cushions on the couch. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but it was a struggle. He did not remember ever being so exhausted.

"I should let you get some sleep," Anne said.

"I don't think I could make it to my bed on my own," he said surprising even himself at his candor.

"Is there any way I could help?" Anne asked.

"I'm not sure. I might be too much for you," he said.

"Let us give it a try," she said standing up.

She held out her hands. He accepted the offer taking one of her hands as she wrapped her free arm around his back under his arm. With a great deal of effort Aramis was standing leaning partially against Anne trying not to put all his weight onto her.

They moved slowly, but made it into Aramis' bedroom. He collapsed against his bed sitting along the side of it.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Anne asked.

"Stay," he said. He knew it was risky, but it had been so long since they had seen each other.

Anne leaned in brushing a hand through his hair. She brushed a kiss over his lips. "I'll stay," she said.

They got ready for bed. Aramis rolled over facing Anne as she climbed in under the blankets. When she was settled, Aramis wrapped his arms around Anne's waist pulling her back to his chest.

He thought about his visit with d'Artagnan. He was glad to see the young captain. However, he regretted having shared his concerns that the others were keeping something from him. He did not want to worry d'Artagnan anymore.

He took a deep breath and grimaced at the dull ache in his chest. There was still a tightness to his chest. For now though he was too exhausted for it to bother him and fell asleep soon after.

TM

Athos walked into his and Sylvie's bedroom having checked on their son Raoul who had woken from a bad dream. He stopped by the bed and smiled down at his sleeping wife.

He put the lantern down on his bedside table climbing into bed. Blowing out the candle he turned over moving close to Sylvie. He was glad to be home, but his thoughts were still on Aramis. He hoped he was doing well. There was just this feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He sighed, he was probably overreacting, but it was a difficult week and a half.

He felt Sylvie stir. He brushed a hand through her hair calming her and she quickly settled.

TM

Porthos lay awake in bed next to Elodie. He loved his wife and daughter and was glad to finally be home with them. He just couldn't stop worrying about Aramis.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and could make out Elodie's features by the light of the moon. She looked at him concerned. He put on a smile and turned towards her holding out his arms. She looked at him considering.

He hoped she would not ask. When she turned pressing her back to his front he was ashamed he was glad she did not ask.

TM

D'Artagnan and Constance moved around each other getting ready for bed.

"It's good to be home," Constance said.

"Thank you for bringing me to the palace to see Aramis," d'Artagnan said. "And taking care of him," he said giving her neck a kiss.

"It was a group effort," she said. "Although I am sorry you had to stay away."

"No, I understand. I didn't like it, but I understand," they kissed briefly.

They got into bed settling in blowing out the candles.

"Constance," d'Artagnan suddenly said in the darkness of their room. "Did something happen in the last week and half you haven't told me?"

She playfully shoved him. "Aramis was hardly up for anything strenuous."

D'Artagnan let out a puff of laughter. "Aramis thinks something happened while he was suffering a fever. But he doesn't remember much."

He felt Constance turn towards him. He turned his head looking at her. He could just make out her expression. He felt a chill up his spine.

TBC

NOte: Sorry. I'm terrible, I know, drawing this out. I swear you'll have answers in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry this chapter took a little longer. It was difficult trying to get it right. I'm not sure I'm completely satisfied, but there's the reveal.

Chapter 6

D'Artagnan was coming down the stairs from his office when he spotted Athos and Porthos entering the garrison. He met up with them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Constance told me," he said.

Athos and Porthos looked at each other.

"Aramis wants to know what you've been keeping from him," d'Artagnan said.

"We were on our way to see him," Athos said. "Are you able to come?"

"Yes," d'Artagnan said following the two men out.

TM

They stood in front of the door to Aramis' rooms. None of them really wanted to have this conversation. It was especially difficult for Porthos and Athos who had been there.

"Better get it over," Porthos said knocking on the door.

Aramis' voice called from inside telling them to come in. Porthos opened the door leading the way. "Mis, what're you doin?" Porthos walked over to where Aramis sat at his desk reading some papers.

"I'm behind," Aramis said. "A meeting of the council will be held tomorrow."

"I'm sure the queen can handle this one," d'Artagnan said. "You are still very weak and you need to rest."

"I'm sick of resting," Aramis said. He started to stand only to suddenly fall back into his chair.

"Whoa," Porthos rested a hand on Aramis' shoulder. "Take it easy, mate."

"What aren't you telling me?" Aramis asked, his voice clearly sounding angry.

"Come," Athos helped Aramis up guiding him to the couch.

They sat down surrounding Aramis. There was a long drawn out silence while each of them seemed to be waiting for the others to speak.

Athos took a deep breath. "It happened a couple of days before your fever broke," he said. "Your breathing had become strained more each day until it suddenly stopped."

Aramis looked to each of his brothers hoping to see that what he was told was not true. But the looks particularly from Athos and Porthos told him this was no lie.

 _"_ _Aramis!" Porthos' voice echoed throughout the room._

 _"_ _He stopped breathing," Constance said sounding panicked._

 _Athos stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch watching Aramis' chest rise and fall before Porthos suddenly blocked his view. He was afraid to step closer._

 _Constance brushed past Athos rushing towards the door. He stood frozen watching Porthos grab hold of Aramis by the shoulders. The opening and slamming of a door barely registered._

 _"_ _Send for a priest."_

 _The doctor's voice broke through Athos' daze._

 _"_ _No!" Athos jerked back startled by Porthos' angry voice. He watched as Porthos pushed past the doctor grabbing hold of Aramis' shoulders once again and shaking him._

 _It felt like an eternity, but was likely no more than a minute or two since Aramis had stopped breathing. And then a gasp came from the bed._

 _Porthos suddenly released his hold on Aramis. "Aramis?"_

 _"_ _He's breathing," Constance shouted._

 _Athos' looked up. He saw the rise and fall of Aramis' chest. He continued to watch the rise and fall of his friend's chest._

 _Athos breathed deeply collapsing down on the couch crossing himself on his way down. He didn't take much stock in God most days, but there were moments._

 _He felt someone sit down next to him taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. Turning his head, he looked at the equally tired face of Constance. They shared an understanding nod and smile before turning back to watch Aramis continue to breathe._

Aramis swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He could not imagine what his friends had gone through.

A sudden spark of anger jolted him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aramis found himself sleeping a lot-more like falling asleep suddenly in the middle of doing things-during important meetings of the council.

He was having breakfast one morning with the queen and was mortified to realize he had fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation.

One afternoon the young king Louis-nearly nine-entered Aramis' rooms without knocking. Aramis woke to the boy tugging on his shirt sleeve repeating his name.

"Louis," the queen's voice caused Aramis' foggy mind to clear. "Louis, let's leave Aramis alone right now," Anne said.

Aramis began to argue, but she gave him a stern look.

"Rest, Aramis," she said.

Eventually he gave in and retreated to his bed.

A month had passed since his friends had told him how close he had come to death's door. He was starting to feel like some of his energy was returning. And he was becoming restless. A visit to the garrison would invigorate him.

Aramis managed to evade his nannies, as he liked to call the guards the queen had assigned to him. He had his sword, main gouche and a pistol on. He had also removed all signs of being the First Minister.

When he entered the garrison it was busy with recruits and experienced Musketeers sparring. He sat down on a bench just watching, taking it all in.

Someone sat down next to him. It was the captain, Aramis would know his brothers anywhere. There was no need to look.

"Minister, what are you doing here?"

Aramis just managed to hold back the grimace hearing the tight strain in d'Artagnan's voice.

"I was just out for a stroll, captain," Aramis said. "Thought I'd see how everything was going."

"Come," d'Artagnan slapped Aramis on the back as he stood.

Aramis looked at his friend and then the stairs to d'Artagnan's office. If he were being honest he was exhausted walking all this way to the garrison.

But then he realized d'Artagnan was heading towards the mess. It would only be a few feet and no stairs.

The room was empty thankfully. It took all of his strength to make it to the bench.

"Porthos and Elodie have invited all of us for supper tonight," d'Artagnan said as he poured each of them a cup of wine once Aramis was seated. "Do you think you would be up for it?"

"I'll do my best," Aramis said.

"Does anyone at the palace know you're here?" d'Artagnan asked.

"I left a note on my desk."

D'Artagnan shook his head, but said no more.

Aramis' head jerked up. He blinked at his surroundings. He had nodded off in the mess. "How long?" He asked d'Artagnan feeling his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"About fifteen minutes," d'Artagnan said. "Let's go." D'Artagnan grabbed hold of Aramis' arm.

"Where are we going?" Aramis asked.

"You can rest in one of the garrison's rooms until we're ready to go to supper if you're up for it then."

"I should get back to the palace," Aramis said.

"It's all right," d'Artagnan said as he guided Aramis out of the mess making sure it didn't look like he was actually guiding him. "I sent a message to the queen. She sent a note back telling us to take care of you and she will see you later this evening when I escort you back to the palace."

Aramis let himself be taken to a room where d'Artagnan removed his weapons. The captain guided him to sit on the bed before removing his boots.

There was a knock on the door and d'Artagnan walked over to open it. He stepped back letting Constance in. "Would you like some water, Aramis?" She held out a cup in one hand and a pitcher of water in the other. She put the pitcher down on a small dresser next to a bowl while Aramis drank the offered water.

"Thank you, Constance," Aramis said handing the empty cup back to her.

"We'll wake you when it is time to go," she said squeezing his hand as she passed him. She smiled at him and d'Artagnan before leaving the room.

"You are a very lucky man, mon ami," Aramis said.

D'Artagnan smiled clasping a hand on Aramis' shoulder. "Rest, brother," he leaned down wrapping one arm around Aramis shoulders pressing a kiss to the top of his head before leaving him to rest.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aramis felt terrible when he wasn't able to go to Porthos and Elodie's dinner. D'Artagnan had taken Aramis back to the palace while Constance went ahead.

It wasn't until the next day when the queen spoke to him. She did not say anything explicitly, but he knew she was not happy with him.

There was a knock coming from the outer room. Aramis had been resting in his bed hoping he would feel more awake for a meeting with the council.

He was awake now unable to sleep anyway. He got himself up out of bed and entered the sitting room to the door. He smiled when he had the door opened.

"Porthos," he let him in closing the door. "I am terribly sorry for not making it to your dinner last night."

"Come here," Porthos stretched out his arms before embracing Aramis. He pulled back after a moment not letting go of Aramis' shoulders. "You need to eat more. You're still skin 'n bone."

They sat down together on the couch. "You don't need to apologize. We know you're still buildin' up your strength."

Aramis sighed. He was not so sure he would ever truly build his strength back. He had seen the effects of influenza on people who had by some miracle survived.

"I have news," Porthos said.

Aramis perked up. The sound in his friend's voice was jovial. Some good news was certainly in order.

"Elodie is with child," Porthos said.

A smile lit up Aramis' face and he moved quickly pulling Porthos into his arms. The quick move managed to cause a dizzy spell and he held onto Porthos a bit more tightly. "That is wonderful news, mon ami."

The two talked for a little while longer until Aramis had to go to his meeting. Porthos walked with him until they were at the outer doors to the council chamber. Before they parted Aramis agreed to meet Porthos and Elodie for dinner sometime soon.

TM

The pistol went off hitting its target dead center. Aramis straightened up pleased to see he still had it in this area.

He was at the garrison again a week later, but he had spoken to the queen directly telling her of his plans before going.

Brujon was just finishing his duty at the palace when the queen saw the young Musketeer and asked him to escort the First Minister to the garrison.

"I am sorry you were stuck with baby-sitting me, Brujon," Aramis said as they were walking towards the garrison.

"I don't mind, Minister," Brujon said.

"Aramis, please."

"I couldn't do that, Minister," Brujon said.

Aramis shook his head thinking about his conversation earlier with Brujon. It was still terribly strange having people call him 'Minister'. And stranger still when people would refuse to call him by his name when he asked them to.

At least his three brothers and their wives still called him Aramis when they were alone with him.

He walked over to the table in the yard and sat down with his pistol in hand. He pulled out a rag and proceeded to clean the weapon.

He once told d'Artagnan 'you respect your weapon, it will respect you'. There was another reason he cleaned his gun so much. It was oddly soothing. He did not know why and he never analyzed it. It just was.

D'Artagnan appeared and sat down next to Aramis. He looked at the captain and was struck with de ja vu. D'Artagnan held a small knife in one hand and an apple in the other and he was cutting pieces from it eating it has he went.

"Not to worry, the queen knows where I am," Aramis said.

"Oh, I know," d'Artagnan said grinning at Aramis.

Aramis eyed his friend for a moment wondering where this look was coming from.

"You're still the best shot I've ever seen," d'Artagnan said.

Aramis felt like fidgeting hearing the compliment. One would think he basked in compliments on his shooting, but it was simply a necessary skill he had excelled in.

"Gentlemen," Athos appeared out of nowhere. He sat down on Aramis' other side.

"Where's Sylvie?" d'Artagnan asked.

"She's with Constance. They were in rather deep discussion when I left your office," he said looking at d'Artagnan curiously.

"So, what's the news?" Porthos arrived with Elodie next.

Aramis looked at everyone. No one had told him about any news.

"Constance will be here in a minute," d'Artagnan said.

"I'm here," Constance said appearing with Sylvie beside her.

"You have news?" Aramis asked.

Constance and d'Artagnan shared a smile. They stood holding hands. "We're adopting a child from the refugee camp," d'Artagnan said.

Congratulations was all around. After having talked at length about their fears and hopes, the couple had tried to have a child of their own. They found they were having no success aside from one unfortunate miscarriage.

Elodie and Sylvie came around Constance hugging her and chatting.

Porthos and Athos surrounded d'Artagnan talking to him.

Aramis sat watching everyone around him. His heart swelled with happiness for all of them. He suddenly felt very fatigued. Would he ever feel better, he wondered?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Life continued on and Aramis found some days he felt better than other days. He tried to visit the garrison at least once a week.

Sometimes he would shoot at the targets set up in the courtyard. After a few times he found he had gained an audience mainly from the young recruits.

One day as they were watching in awe as he shot the targets some approached him asking if he would help them with their shooting. Aramis caught d'Artagnan's eye across the yard. The young captain shrugged his shoulders. Aramis took that as permission.

After about an hour of instruction with firing arms, Aramis was tiring out. He tried to end the session not wanting to admit he was too tired to continue. Turning his head to his right his eyes met d'Artagnan's. He thankfully saw understanding in his brother's eyes.

D'Artagnan walked over towards them. "All right, pair up and spar with swords."

The young men dispersed and Aramis smiled gratefully.

D'Artagnan nodded. "Ready to return to the palace?"

"I believe so," Aramis said.

D'Artagnan told Brujon to take over until he returned. He would be escorting Aramis back to the palace.

"How are things going with Sophie?" Aramis asked.

D'Artagnan and Constance had had the six year old girl in their custody for a couple of weeks now. Not all of their friends had met the girl yet not wanting to overwhelm her. She was very shy and had difficulty communicating.

Sylvie knew very little about the girl. No one seemed to know where her parents were or what who they were. She was however very attached to Sylvie's friend Rochelle. So d'Artagnan and Constance decided to hire Rochelle to do some house work for them at their new house.

"She's getting more comfortable with us," d'Artagnan said.

"That's good to hear. Do you think she will be up to meet anyone else?" Elodie and her daughter as well as Athos and Sylvie's son Raoul had been introduced to her so far.

"I'm not sure," d'Artagnan said. "She seems most comfortable around female company."

Aramis nodded. He had seen similar circumstances a couple of times with some of the young orphaned girls he had met at the monastery he had lived those four years of the war.

They arrived at the palace finally. Aramis sighed realizing he still had a ways to go to reach his rooms.

"Will you be all right or do you want me to walk with you to your rooms?" d'Artagnan asked.

Aramis grinned thinking his friend had read his mind. "No, I think I'll be all right. Thank you."

D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow at Aramis looking dubious, but he didn't say anything for which Aramis was very grateful. They said their goodbyes and Aramis continued onwards.

When he arrived at his rooms he was winded, but felt better than he thought he would. Walking up to his desk he found a note from the queen requesting his presence for dinner if he was feeling up to it. There was an addition to the note telling him she had some things she wanted to discuss regarding the refugees.

He couldn't help wondering what about the refugees she wanted to discuss. He hoped it would be positive. Her Majesty had created much improvement for the people, but there was still much that needed to be done.

He quickly wrote a note replying to the queen telling her he would meet her for dinner. Until then he would rest to be ready for dinner when the time came.

TBC

Note: this chapter was a challenge. I know how this story is going to end, but trying to bridge where I am with that end is getting difficult. It's a bit shorter this one, but where this chapter ended worked for what's coming next.


	10. Chapter 10

The queen invites Constance and her daughter Sophie to dinner. And later Aramis meets Sophie while delivering news of the expansion of the family.

I meant to have this up a couple of days ago, but my computer had other ideas.

Chapter 10

The queen had invited Constance for dinner adding Sophie to the invitation if she wished.

Constance talked to Sophie to find out if she would like to meet the queen. Constance did her best to not overwhelm the girl assuring her the queen was nice.

Sophie nodded giving Constance a tentative smile. So they went to the palace preparing for anything.

They were immediately met by the queen to Constance's surprise.

"I thought the less fuss the better," the queen said guiding them to her rooms.

They entered her private dining room. It was smaller compared to the dining room for state dinners and the like, but no less grand.

Constance introduced Sophie as she clutched Constance's hand looking down at the floor.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Sophie," the queen said waving her hand dismissively at the embarrassed look on Constance's face. "Are you hungry, dear?"

Anne was crouched down on the floor much to Constance's scandalized expression.

Finally Sophie nodded tentatively raising her head to look at the queen. Anne smiled and was gifted with a small smile in return.

"Well then, shall we?" Anne stood and led them to the table already prepared with food waiting.

As they enjoyed their meal the two women chatted. Anne continued to attempt to engage Sophie throughout only receiving little responses. But each response had Constance beaming.

"How are things with our First Minister?" Constance asked smiling.

Anne clasped her hands in front of her until her knuckles were white. "I worry about him."

Constance stretched out her hand resting it on the queen's hands briefly before pulling away. Anne wrapped one hand around Constance's holding it firmly, but not painfully.

There was a knock on the door interrupting them. The queen permitted entrance and a servant entered handing her a note before quickly exiting.

"It seems the First Minister has returned from the refugee camp," she said. "And if you think Sophie would be all right with it, he asks if you could join me."

Constance turned to her daughter who had been focused on her food. "Sophie, would you like to meet one of your uncles?"

"He would love to meet you," Anne offered. "He loves children."

Sophie looked between Constance and the queen who had equal encouraging smiles. When she nodded Constance shared a smile with the queen.

TM

They arrived at Aramis' rooms. The queen knocked hearing his permission to enter quickly after. They walked in finding he was sitting on his couch.

He attempted to stand only to sway and fall back.

"No need to stand and bow, Minister," the queen looked at him sternly.

Aramis gave her a chagrinned smile.

"Your majesty," he said. "Please come in." He looked over at Constance and smiled warmly at the girl next to her. "Constance, so good to see you."

"It's only been a week," Constance rolled her eyes, but smiled leaning over kissing his cheek. Her free hand brushed through his hair. "Aramis, I'd like to introduce you to Sophie. Sophie, this is your uncle Aramis."

Aramis looked at Constance and smiled before looking back at Sophie. "Hello, Sophie. I am very happy to finally be able to meet you. You have two other uncles who will be very jealous I have met you first."

Sophie raised her head looking at Aramis and smiled. It was a bigger and brighter smile than she had given the queen.

Constance sat down next to Aramis on the couch after Anne took the chair next to the couch on Aramis' other side. Constance encouraged Sophie over and pulled her onto her lap.

"Your note seemed to indicate you had some news," Anne said.

"Yes, we have another niece in the family," he said.

Constance gasped and then grinned.

"Athos and Sylvie have a beautiful little girl," Aramis said. "She was delivered at the refugee camp," he said telling them he was with her and Raoul when it happened.

"Are they all right?" Constance asked.

Aramis nodded. "Poor Athos made it there after the birth. I left them there a short time ago."

"Are they home?" Anne asked.

"I think they were going to stay there for the night and return home in the morning," Aramis said.

Sophie was getting sleepy in Constance's arms. "I think I should get this girl home to bed," she wrapped her arms around Sophie and stood.

"Brujon is here," Aramis said. "He can walk you home."

Constance said her goodbyes and left carrying her sleepy daughter to find Brujon.

Anne moved over to the couch next to Aramis. "You my love look exhausted. I think you should speak to the doctor."

Aramis sighed looking at Anne. "For you, I will see him."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A bit of a depressing chapter. Sorry. I am not killing Aramis off though.

Chapter 11

He had promised Anne he would see the doctor, but after two nights of solid sleep Aramis was feeling rather energetic. He made his weekly trip to the garrison sitting down on the bench watching the cadets practice their sword work.

He may not have Athos' skill with the sword, but he had been trained and done well. So when he sat watching two cadets sparing he couldn't help cringing slightly.

Aramis stood and walked over to the pair seeing they were taking a break. "You need to work on your form," he said to one of the young men resting a hand on his shoulder.

"How so?" The young cadet was eager.

Aramis looked between the young men considering. He walked back to the bench taking off his jacket and picking up his sword. The weight of his sword was almost unfamiliar, it had been so long since he had used it. Did he still have the skills he had gained so long ago? A part of him knew he should wait for d'Artagnan; it was his job to teach these boys after all.

But the feel of the hilt in his hand was becoming familiar again and he could not resist.

Twenty minutes later he was regretting his decision to go through with this. He felt out of breath as if something was squeezing his chest. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and down his back and his vision was becoming a bit hazy. He felt the earth swaying and then his body hit hard ground.

"Aramis!"

He recognized the voice shouting his name. Porthos was meeting him, d'Artagnan and Athos at the garrison for lunch. Aramis thought to apologize to his friend for his foolishness, but his sights turned to darkness and the sounds around him faded until he lost consciousness.

TM

"What the bloody hell was he thinkin?" Porthos asked for the hundredth time in the last half hour. The general was pacing the garrison yard in front of the comparably quieter Athos sitting on the bench.

Seeing Aramis swaying only to hit the ground in a heap scared years off of Porthos' life; years that were added to the ones he was sure he had lost watching Aramis suffering through a deadly fever.

Porthos arrived at the garrison with d'Artagnan to see Aramis lose consciousness.

D'Artagnan had some of the cadets carry Aramis into one of the rooms in the garrison. He ordered Brujon to fetch the doctor and then ordered the two cadets Aramis had been sparring with to his office. It was only a few minutes later that Athos arrived.

Aramis had gained consciousness a few minutes before the doctor had arrived. Porthos stood next to the bed staring down at his friend. "Mis?"

"Porthos?" Aramis squinted up at the other man. "Where am I?"

"The garrison," Porthos said. "What the hell were you thinkin?"

Aramis closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened. It was only a moment before he recalled the events. "Maybe not my best idea," he said.

"You think?" Porthos had his arms folded across his chest.

A knock on the door interrupted anything more that could be said. It was the doctor and Porthos sighed. "I'll be down in the yard," Porthos said not looking at Aramis.

Porthos walked down to the bottom of the stairs meeting Athos who had just arrived.

"What happened?" Athos asked looking at Porthos' face.

Porthos gestured towards the bench and explained everything that had happened.

D'Artagnan finally came out of his office joining his friends down on the yard. He sat down next to Athos slumping on the bench.

"Do your cadets still have their hearing?" Athos asked a slight curve appeared to his lips. He had heard a few shouts from upstairs in the last few minutes.

D'Artagnan scowled. "They'll be shoveling shit for the next month."

Athos cuffed d'Artagnan's shoulder. He thought maybe d'Artagnan was a bit harsh with the young cadets, but Athos decided when he and Sylvie returned to Paris he would stay out of d'Artagnan's business as captain of the Musketeers. He had given him the position believing his brother was mature enough to handle the job and he was not going to question his ability unless it was dire and Athos doubted that could ever happen.

A door opened getting their attention. The doctor walked out approaching the three waiting men. "He's resting. I believe he simply over did it and should be fine in a day or so. However," that word had the three brothers exchanging worried looks, "while I don't believe he is worse as such, I do believe he is going to have to make some changes in his life."

"What does that mean, doctor?" Athos asked.

"He is simply going to have to live a less strenuous life. No more playing with swords or long walks. He needs better rest and I'll be looking into his diet," the doctor said.

"Will he ever get better?" d'Artagnan asked.

"Many of those who have survived influenza have been left with permanent ills. I have seen men come out of this illness with greater weakness than our First Minister is suffering. Unfortunately I have not witnessed any great improvements under these conditions," the doctor looked sympathetic towards them. "I am sorry I don't have any better answers. Some believe it is caused by the heart. We just don't know."

They thanked the doctor before he departed. He promised to return to the palace the next day to check on Aramis.

Porthos had been stood; back ridged, hands balled into fists and silent as he listened to the doctor. His own heart sank.

A hand clasped Porthos' shoulder getting his attention. He turned his head looking at d'Artagnan giving him an encouraging smile. Well, it was an attempt at an encouraging smile at least. "Come on, let's see our brother," d'Artagnan said.

Porthos nodded not trusting his voice.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been a week since Aramis had passed out at the garrison. He had spent the week mostly resting when he wasn't fulfilling his duties as First Minister. He had had no energy to leave the palace, but he would pray for the return of his lost energy daily.

He barely saw his brothers since that day. It was nobody's fault; they had their responsibilities and families. And he had his own responsibilities.

He walked through the halls of the palace returning to his rooms after a meeting with the council. Every few steps he would pass a window. The sun was shining beckoning him to come outside.

Unfortunately his body was telling him he needed to rest.

He entered his rooms passing by his desk. A sealed letter caught his attention. He smiled as he picked up the note. The seal had the marking of a fleur de lis. It had to be from one of his brothers as they all four owned a stamp of the fleur de lis.

Aramis broke the seal and unfolded the note.

 _Brother, I am sorry I missed you. I must return home, Sylvie has been run ragged with Raoul and Renee._

 _I am leaving this note extending an invitation for dinner at my home with the others tomorrow._

 _I pray you are taking care of yourself and will see you well tomorrow. Dinner will be served at the hour of six, but we hope you are able to come early._

 _And please take a wagon; I do not wish to see you exhausted upon your arrival._

 _Athos_

Aramis shook his head smiling. His mood lightened. He would look forward to this visit.

TM

Aramis had taken it easy the next day and prepared to leave for Athos'. Anne stood in front of him smoothing down his minister coat.

He grabbed hold of one of her hands pressing a kiss to it. "I wish you could come," he said.

"We should invite everyone here sometime soon," she said brushing a light kiss at the corner of his mouth.

A knock at his door interrupted them. Aramis stepped around Anne walking towards the door and opening. "General du Vallon." Aramis smiled widely.

"Your ride's here, Minister," Porthos said. He rolled his eyes as they used each other's title.

"General," the queen appeared next to Aramis and Porthos' posture stiffened as he bowed.

"Your Majesty, my apologies, I didn't see you there," Porthos said.

"It is always good to see you, Porthos," she said. "Now, both of you, please go; I don't wish to see you late for dinner."

The two men bid her a goodbye as they parted going in different directions.

TM

Aramis sat astride the horse Porthos had had readied for him. Porthos mounted the horse next to Aramis. "Ready?" Porthos asked.

"Yes," Aramis said.

"What's wrong?" Porthos asked.

Aramis' was frowning. No, he was pouting, Porthos amended.

"Athos and Sylvie live within walking distance to the palace," Aramis said.

"Not happening," Porthos said. "Not in this heat."

The air was heavy with heat. Aramis had removed his jacket before they made it to the stables for their horses.

"Come on," Porthos said.

Aramis nodded giving his horse the encouragement it needed to move forth. It didn't take them long to reach their destination. They dismounted Porthos taking the reins of both horses.

Aramis went ahead knowing Porthos wasn't about to allow him to help with the horses. When he came upon everyone gathered outside he felt a smile begin to spread. Sophie was beginning to come out of her shell. She was chasing three year old Raoul and four year old Marie Cessette while d'Aragnan and Constance stood together watching them. Sylvie was sitting on a little bench next to Athos holding onto little Renee. Elodie was inside out of the heat. Porthos and her child would be on its way soon.

Porthos appeared next to Aramis taking in the scene with his friend. Aramis grinned at Porthos slapping his friends arm and walking towards the group of children. As he reached them he could hear the quiet grumblings of Porthos.

A cat appeared in the yard a little while later. By this point Aramis was tiring out and joined Athos who was sat alone on his bench holding Renee while everyone else was cooing over the cat.

"Bloody cat keeps appearing," Athos said.

Aramis chuckled watching the others gathered around the cat. Elodie had come out and was joining them as well.

Athos looked over at Aramis giving him a critical examination. "How are you feeling?"

Aramis dragged his fingers through his unruly hair. It was becoming an annoyance, this question. He put on a smile. He did his best to reassure Athos he was just fine, but he was probably not very convincing. At least Athos didn't push for more.

Suddenly a series of loud sneezes came from the group enjoying the cat. Aramis and Athos looked at each other. The sneeze seemed familiar to Aramis. The sneezes continued and became louder until Aramis and Athos realized who it was coming from. They shared amused smiles. Aramis forgot for a moment his previous irritation as Porthos stood in front of them, a scowl on his face letting out another sneeze.

TBC


End file.
